Together at last
by Rainbowhawk1993
Summary: The war is over and Jake is now one of the people. Now that he is, he can finally be with the one he loves.


Together at last

Jake watched uneasily as the Na'vi lowered his old body down into the fresh burial they dug up. Once the body was put in, the Na'vi decorated the burial with flowers. Neytiri crouched down and held out the wooden box containing Jake's photos and precious items that he had shown her in the avatar compound. She tipped the box over and its contents dropped down onto the bottom of the hole, right next to the body's face. His tag, medal and photos where gently arranged for the others to see. Jake looked down at himself, seeing the reflection of who he was back then. So much of him was left behind when he left for Pandora, but so much had stayed with him even after he learned the ways of the people. Those things that still resided in him along with the new things the Na'vi gave to him made him who he was right now. As the dirt was set in, Jake knew he was finally free.

The party that followed afterword was as festive as Jake expected it to be. The Na'vi feasted on the foods and danced wildly around the fire; releasing all of their energy and sprit into the festival. Jake watched from the side for a while and ate his fill in the stearmbeast meat he helped gather. Along with the luscious meat, he helped himself to a cup to the Na'vi drink that was introduced to him by Tsu'tey during the first hunt festival during his lessons. It was his birthday so why not have a good drink? But he would only help himself to one cup tonight. He wanted keep himself sober enough for something he would do after the party.

He saw Neytiri move and bend her body around the fire with the other female dancers. Their bodies moved seductively to the melody of the instruments and the beat of the drums, drawing the eyes of the spectators around them. Seeing her move the way she did made Jake think about how grateful he was to have that person be his partner for the rest of his life that started this night. It wasn't only because she was the most attractive and beautiful female among the Na'vi, but it was because of a strong but graceful soul lived inside that body.

After dancing for a few minutes, she and the other dancers dispersed from the stack and came to the spectators around them and brought them into the dancing area. Neytiri brought Jake up and Jake came into the fire. Even though he knew he wasn't good at dancing, he danced anyway. It was his birthday so no people would laugh if he messed up. As he moved himself around the fire, the only thing he could see was Neytiri dancing with him. He saw he smile as they moved together and she could see the passion and joy in her eyes as they did.

When the music stopped for the time being, time stood still as both of them looked into each other's eyes. Jake saw Neytiri's passion and desire for him burning inside her eyes. He couldn't deny his when he knew she showed hers. Neytiri gently held Jake's hand pulled as she began to walk. Jake followed as they both left the light of the fire out into the colorful lights of the forest.

* * *

They walked hand and hand through the forest until Jake slowed down and Neytiri stopped when she felt her hand pulled back. She turned around to Jake who let go of her hand and bent his head down.

"Is something wrong Jake?" Neytiri asked.

Jake looked up. "There's something I need to tell you. But…" He paused, "I don't know if it's the best time."

Neytiri placed her hand onto his shoulder and he looked into her eyes. "Don't be afraid, Jake. Please, tell me."

Jake exhaled from his mouth slowly. It was the first night they were together. He needed to trust her if they were going to live the rest of their lives together. Jake exhaled a breath from his nose and looked down.

"When I went through Ewya, I saw the people who passed on. Grace was there, Trudy was there, Tsu'tey was and..." He looked up at her, "Your father and sister were there."

He paused to let Neytiri take it in before he continued. "Eytukan told me to tell you that he loves you and Sylwanin says she's ok and she's happy for you."

Jake did feel afraid for what would happen when that last word left his lips. Though Neytiri told him to not be afraid, he still was because he cared for her and he never wanted her to feel bad ever again after seeing her heart break again and again on that infamous day. He fought so hard not to show his fear through his eyes when he watched Neytiri react to his words. She stepped back and bent her head down concealing her face from his view. Jake didn't know exactly how Neytiri felt; her body language was unclear but it didn't express sadness from what Jake saw.

After a minute, Neytiri raised her head and looked at him. Jake saw no tears that ran down her checks or any ready to be expelled from her eyes. Her face was very composed and didn't show any traces of sadness. Neytiri walked up to him and placed both of her hands on the side of his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you, Jake." She said before planting a kiss onto his lips. Even though the kiss felt warm and soothing as it always was, Jake still didn't feel reassured of himself about her. She pulled her head back when the kiss was over.

"So…you're alright?" Jake asked her.

Neytiri looked into his eyes.

"I am glad you told me because I know that my father and my sister are well. And if my father told you to tell me he loves me, then he must trust you as my mother trusts you."

Jake nodded his head. "He told me he was glad to have me to be your partner because I'm committed and I fought for those I loved. I told him that I hope that I can prove him right someday."

"You have already proven that to me. I cannot be any happier than to be with you."

After seeing a light grin from Jake's face, Neytiri took a hold of his hand again and pulled him with her deeper into the lush labyrinth of color.

* * *

Jake looked out to the beautiful display of iridescent light. The trees glowed in their mesmerizing radiance. The water below reflected the pattern of colors in its crystal blue surface while adding more colors to the scene from under the surface. And high above, the glow of Polyphemus filled the sky with a mesmerizing blue glow that filled all the gaps in between the stars that glowed in the vast void of space.

After observing the scene for a slow moment, Jake turned to face Neytiri who stood beside him. Seeing her face now made it feel like they were meeting each other for the first time all over again. Her face and her eyes showed just how beautiful was. Jake could see the gracefulness and purity of her soul that resided inside the elegant body that stood before him now.

He gently placed his hands around her waist while she placed her hands on the sides of his neck. Her eyes looked deep into his and he felt the hypnotizing feeling that always came to him when she did. She leaned forward and placed a kiss onto his lips. From the contact of her lips and the touch of her skin, Jake felt the soothing sensation flow through every nerve in his body. At that moment, Jake knew she wanted him and he wanted her too. He responded by moving his hands behind her and brought her body to his. Nothing mattered to them now except to have each other. All their worries and cares about the future melted away in the heat of their ever growing love.

As the series of kisses continued, Jake moved his hands down to the base of her tail and undid the strap of her loincloth. He took of hold of it when it came loose and he gently tossed it to the ground away from them. Neytiri paused and pulled her head back to look into Jake's eyes again. He felt Neytiri's hands doing the same thing to his cloth. She slipped it off and discarded it like he did with hers.

They knelt down in each other's embrace. Once they were on their knees, Jake reached behind her again and gently removed her chest piece from her body and placed it aside. Neytiri removed what was left of the accessories around his body. Nothing now separated them from the warmth of their bodies to be felt by one another.

They laid down side-by-side on the soft bed of moss as it illuminated to the contact of their touch. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Jake ran his hand down Neytiri's chest following the pattern of her bioluminescent markings. His eyes observed the surface of her skin and the curves of her body as his hand traveled all the way down to her thigh. Neytiri returned by moving her hands slowly over his arms and chest and dug her fingers into his skin feeling the muscles underneath.

When they met each other's gaze again, they knew both of them wanted the same thing now. Jake brought the tip of his queue from behind him and held it in front of him as Neytiri brought hers out. Slowly, they brought the tips closer, the tendrils waving freely waiting to be connected. Once they saw the tendrils start to intertwine, they closed their eyes and waited for what would follow. Once the tendrils ceased to move and wrapped around each other, it came.

Jake's body shook as a surge of emotions shot through his body. His heart began to race faster and his lungs quickened to keep pace. He felt all of Neytiri's emotions and feelings flow through him as though both her sprit and his own had become one thing through the connection. He felt joy and happiness fill his heart with its energy along with all the emotions that surged through him. The pain from pervious experiences accompanied them but it was met by compassion and empathy so it made the bond between him and her only stronger. And greatest feeling that surged between them was the feeling of pure pleasure and bliss that made their desire for each other grow with every passing moment.

They opened their eyes to find that person they loved laying right next to them. With the love that surged between them, they came together and melted into each other and into the night.

* * *

_You are Omaticaya now. You may make your own bow from the wood of Hometree. And our may choose a woman. We have many fine women. _

_Naynat is the best singer._

_I don't want Nanat. _

_Beyral is a good hunter_

_Yea, she is a good hunter… _

_I've already chosen…but this woman must also choose me._

_She already has…_

_I am with you now Jake. We are mated for life._

* * *

Jake exhaled slowly as he blinked his eyes slowly looking up at the bare sky that shined in its starlit brilliance. He heard the gentle sound of the water running down the creek filling him with a relaxing feeling to his resting body. He felt the warmth of the body that lay on top of his own simmer through his skin and reached into the deepest parts of his body.

Neytiri rested her head on top of Jake's chest. Her body stretched down the length of his, falling perfectly into place as if both of them were made for that purpose. Her breath caressed his skin while he felt her tail brush lazily atop of his legs. He felt her heart through her chest, beating in tune with his own.

It felt so good to make love to her again. To embrace everything he loved about her in a great display of passion, pleasure and bliss. Even after the energy was gone, the happiness and joy still remained in both of them and would carry on to their dreams.

_Dreams_

Jake's mind sparked suddenly. His body made a miniscule jerk as his muscles briefly tensed. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough for Neytiri to feel even in her exhausted state. She opened her eyes slowly and moved her head up to look at Jake.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a very calm way.

Jake looked down at her. "Sorry…" He said before he continued, "I just had a thought about something."

"About what?"

"Well, tonight, I'm going to fall asleep. Only this time I won't wake up on a different side. I don't have to be afraid to sleep again because I know that when I do, I will always return here when I'm done regardless. I don't have to make myself believe that I'm actually out here because I really am out here for real."

He looked down at Neytiri's face seeing all of her beauty from her eyes and everything else. He raised his hand and tenderly stroked his fingers across her face and ran his fingers through her unbraided hair.

"And the best part is when I return, there'll be someone waiting for me to come back and you can't imagine how happy I am about that."

Neytiri smiled.

"You should be happy because that person loves you with all of her heart."

Slowly and gingerly, she crawled up his body until her head hovered over his own. She lowered her head and gave him another kiss. Jake accepted it and embraced it. After she gave him her gift, she pulled her lips away and looked down at him with her two unmistakable eyes. She held her hand out over him. Jake moved his hand up and wove his five fingers into her four. They gently squeezed their hands together. Jake gave her an honest grin and from that moment she knew that he was happy and everything was as he wanted it to be.

She crawled back down to where she lay before, putting every part of her body back perfectly into place on top of his own. She released her hand from his grasp and placed it on top of his body as she lowered her head back down on his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to Jake's heart beating slowly but strongly inside of him. Jake moved his hand back to hers that rested on his skin and gently held it.

Jake lay his head back down and stared up at the stars one last time. After a few moments of taking in the brilliant scene, he felt sleep pull the lids of his eyes down like a curtain closing on a play that ended. Jake welcomed it because he knew that a new one would open the next day. Right now, he would finally rest his tired soul in peace and be ready to wake up to a new day as a new person.

After everything that happened, after all the misfortunes and turns of events in his life, he found a way to a new world that he never thought could be the next step in his life. And after all the ups and downs in the wild environment, in the end he not only managed to bring himself up from the ground, but he managed to bring many others up when he saw them fall. Now for once in his life, he felt complete. Complete because he found something worth fighting for. Complete because he found somewhere he felt he was welcomed and he could call home. Complete because he found someone whom he loved and loved him back.

He closed his eyes and he felt himself fall into a dream, a dream that would remain after he awoke.

* * *

**Author's note:** Before you ask, yes this is a remake of "Love." I felt I could do some more things to capture the moment more so I decided to rewrite it to fit into "A Better Tomorrow." If you like this, please leave a review and tell me if this is as good as, better than, or not as good as "Love." Thank you for reading.


End file.
